Dancing Shoes
by RachelReader
Summary: Ni siquiera sabia que lo hacia quedarse en aquel bar de mala muerte, solo sabia que aquellos ojos color ámbar mirándolo al otro lado de la pista no serian tan fáciles de olvidar... *Fanfic con los hijos de personajes de TMI*


Hola, antes de empezar a leer que sepas que este maravilloso universo pertenece solo a Cassandra Clare, yo solo he añadido personajes, y también, el Fanfin tiene su inspiración en la canción de Arctic Monkeys-Dancing Shoes, hay varias partes que citan a la canción. Los personajes son nada mas y nada menos que los hijos de nuestros personajes en TMI, en fin, Espero que lo disfruten!

Ni siquiera está seguro de como llego la invitación a esta fiesta, Ni mucho menos porque acepto a venir, Pero de lo que tenía absoluta certeza, era del porque aún no se había marchado… Y es que aquellos ojos ámbar que pasaron como un torbellino no eran tan fáciles de olvidar como él pensó que sería.

Entonces está aquí, observando como la fiesta va en su máximo esplendor, aunque el solo puede observar a aquella chica de ojos ámbar y cabello de fuego saltar al ritmo de los altavoces, ¿Lo más asombroso de todo? Estaba bailando a su compas, bailando sola, de aquellos bailes que te salen del alma y llenan tu vida de asombrosos espirales de juventud. Y si, sí que quería invitarla a bailar, a una cerveza en este bar de mala muerte o incluso, simplemente a charlar, Pero el hecho era tan simple que quería soltar una risa seca: No se movía, era simplemente eso, El rompecorazones de Jay Hayworth tenía miedo al rechazo, Podía escuchar a la ironía en los rincones: "¿No que siempre hacías esto, Jay?, ¿Entonces, a que le tienes miedo?" La verdad, era que decir la primera palabra tenía un tinte de absurdo para él, todas esas chicas venían arrastrándose, solo para terminar con cualquiera dándose el lote no tan inocentemente en el rincón oscuro del bar. Moja bragas, Pensó Jay con amargura, unas palabras bonitas y ya las tenías abiertas de piernas, Pero esta chica, esta era diferente, Se notaba a distancia que era alguien difícil de conquistar (Y también parecía de tratar, ya que todos se alejaban de ella, tratando de evitar problemas, tal vez). Y fue solo ese pequeño detalle que encendió las bombillas del recuerdo en su cerebro: ¡Pues claro que había visto a la chica, si era de temer en la academia! Ya había oído hablar de ella: "una mención de su apellido Morgenstern y terminarías con un par de dientes volando" Había soltado su amigo Rex en una que otra ocasión, Muchos hablaban de su belleza, pero había que verla, para empezar a hablar de verdad:

Sus saltos se veían interrumpidos solo por el coqueteo de algún hombre repentino, y claro, siendo espantado por un comentario inteligentemente sarcástico que habría sacado a cualquiera de allí. Lo más precioso (Y en este caso, aterrador) De su figura angelical, era su rostro, que tenía rasgos algo afilados pero bellos, no había que ser observador para darse cuenta que era todo un caso de Femme Fatale: Sus ojos se hallaban cubiertos por una armadura de frialdad, y Jay pensó, Que podrían ser diez mil veces más hermosos si hubiera más calidez en ellos. Su cara parecía esculpida por los ángeles, solo había que darle un poco de luz.

Cuando James Lightwood se acercó a la chica ofreciéndole una lata de Coca-Cola Diet, no tuvo duda alguna, y entonces pensó, que no podría haber una persona más desafortunada en aquel momento. Jay, el mujeriego y fiestero, Había encontrado a una chica que, sin una palabra alguna, había calado hondo en su vida llena de imperfecciones. Y no era una chica cualquiera, no como cualquier cazadora habría sido, no, Era un ejemplo de la belleza fría y de la inteligencia sarcástica, Era ejemplo de aquellos que disfrutaban su trabajo cazando demonios, Era de aquellas que siempre habían molestado a Jay de una u otra forma…

Y esa chica no era nada menos que April Herondale.

Hola, Gente de por aquí Este es mi primer Fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado, y que además, corrijan lo que les parece está mal, ya sean errores de ortografía o gramática, Gracias por el tiempo leyendo esto, Bye-Bye!


End file.
